Right Where You Want Me
by drinkingfiction
Summary: oneshot.:.songfic Trevor and Maddie are at a club at the age of 18. Both dating each other. Both crazy for each other. But will they profess there love for each other? Who knows...


**Hello fellow readers!! This is my first Suite Life fic but it will be easy since it's Zac and Ashley. A Trevor and Maddie fic! Inspired by listening to this song and reading a couple of Traddie stories. Which are so cute by the way! Trevor and Maddie forever!!! **

**Okay, well, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RIGHT WHERE YOU WANT ME BY JESSE MCCARTNEY NOR WILL I EVER WILL!!!!**

Right Where You Want Me 

Girl,  
there's something bout me that you outta know.  
I never felt the need to lose control.  
Always held on back and played it slow.  
But not this time.  
Baby took a chance,  
so I can handle anything.

Maddie in the club with her friend, London Tipton, as the paparazzie surprised them with flashes of their cameras. London posed as usual and Maddie just fiddled with her yellow dress. She slowly looked around the large dancing room and spotted her boyfriend of a year. Trevor. Probably the cutest guy she has ever met. Not to mention smart.

They had been dating for a year having the normal couple struggles but both knew they were madly in love with one and other. Just didn't really admit it. It was too terrifying. What if the other one rejected? Then what would happen?

Trevor spotted the pretty blonde girl too and slowly got up from his seat. Once standing next to her, she rapped her arms around his neck captivated in a sweet, passionate kiss.

He had never felt this way about a girl before. Sure, he had dated plenty of times. But this time, it was if every moment with Maddie was too surreal to even get. When ever she hugged him, kissed him, said of his presense, his heart skipped a beat.

****

Baby,  
take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
you got me,  
right where you want me.

"Hey sweetie! I've missed you like mucho tons!" Maddie giggled once the two parted. London brushed past the two and let the camera men follow her to the dance floor. Trevor looked at her whole figure, "You look…wow." He whispered. She giggled once again and led him to the dance floor.

A fast eletro song was on, something kind of like Cascada. After about 10 minutes, Trevor excused himself to the restroom.

Maddie kept dancing and London came towards her. "Hey Mads!" London said laughing and dancing at the same time. "Hey London! Having fun?" she replied admiring London's hair and dress. "Heck yah!" London said and the two dancing with each other.

****

Girl,  
I'm gonna let you have your way with me.  
When you move like that,  
its hard to breathe.  
I never thought that it could be like this,  
but I was wrong.  
Baby took a chance,  
so I can handle anything.

Trevor came out of the club's restroom with one of his guy friends behind him and fixed the cuffs on his shirt. His friend hadn't exactly seen Maddie tonight. Trevor's friend, Lucas, gulped loudly. He wasn't exactly…active in the girl area.

"What's your problem, dude?" Trevor asked then looking where Lucas was staring. It was none other then Maddie Fitz Patrick her self. His whole face lit up and he swore he couldn't breathe. Maddie was dancing to a really hip-hop type of song and she looked really good doing it.

Trevor then realized that his best friend was staring at his girlfriend. His fist met with Lucas' stomach sort of lightly. Pretty much just to get his attention, "Dude! Stop staring at my girl!" Trevor yelled loudly.

Maddie looked up and saw Trevor. She parted through the crowd smiling, she walked up next to dirty blonde haired boy and kissed her hardly. She then parted from him with a 'sexy' look on her face. "Let's dance." She told him and led him back over to the dancefloor.

"Lucky dog." Lucas muttered under his breath. He then shook his head and walked towards a small crowd of girls, "Hello ladies!" he said trying to sound cool. They looked at him and scoffed while walking away. He sighed and sat in a corner with a drink in his hand.

****

Baby,  
take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
you got me,  
right where you want me.

Can't explain it,  
how you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.  
In slow motion,  
my imagination running trying to keep my body still,  
I can hardly stand the thrill.

Trevor held onto Maddie as they danced the night away. London with some guy she had met that night. All getting along really well, especially Trevor and Maddie.

Trevor watched as Maddie danced heavily and chuckled. He was so lucky to have somebody sweet, smart, awesome, and hot. Trevor kissed Maddie's lips in surprise and she struggled for a moment because of the shock, but then put her hands on the sides of his face. His on her waste.

While into the kiss, Trevor's mind wandered; is it so weird to be in love with a girl at the age of 18? Why does he love her? He feels as if she literally swept him off his feet. Don't think superwoman when you think of that. Think literal cloud nine.

Whenever she was with him, he pictured her in slow motion. Especially when she looked double gorgeous like tonight. When ever he thought about her, he had to try to stay calm. She drove him crazy. In a good way. He can hardly stand it.

****

Baby took a chance,  
so I can handle anything.

Baby,  
take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
you got me,  
right where you want me.

After staying out until 1 AM for a night of clubbing, Maddie, Trevor, and London were sitting in a big stretch limo given as a gift from 'daddy.' Ahhh, how the rich work.

"Here we are Ms. Tipton and Fitz Patrick. The Tipton Hotel." The driver told the two girls as Maddie held hands with Trevor. London slowly lifted her legs out of the limo and waved for Maddie to come along. "Actually, I think you will have to drop me off last. I want to spend some more time with Trevor." Maddie told him with a smile plastered on her face. "Yes, 'mam." He replied as shutting the door.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Trevor broke the ice. "I love you Maddie." He whispered not wanting to watch her reaction. Her face lit up but sort of dropped at the same time. "Wait, what's wrong?" he asked. She just sat there in a state of shock.

"You…don't love me do you?" Trevor asked letting go of her hand. "I knew I shouldn't have told you it was all a big-" he was cut off my Maddie, "I love you too." She whispered. "You do?" he asked sweetly. "I do!" she said in the same tone.

"Sweet!" he said while she put her legs on the seat and put her head on Trevor's lap. She laughed as he stroked her hair.

Maddie had him right where she wanted him. In love with her…

**Feedback my peeps!!! I'm used to writing HSM fics so keep in mind it was my first. So be nice!! But HOORAY! This is my 21st fic!!! WHOO!!! Okay, enough of that. Please read and review! I might make a movie poster to this later. I'm in a creative mood so yah…**

**Tootles!**

**-Sharpay**


End file.
